Studies will continue on the following general subjects: 1. The representation of taste in the hypothalamic feeding system. A. The effect of hypothalamic lesions on the acceptance of saccharine solutions B. The effect of lateral and rostral hypothalamic lesions on acceptance of quinine solutions. 2. The effect of lateral hypothalamic lesions on oral reflexes. 3. Electrical stimulation of the brain as a reward in feeding behavior. A. The act of eating as an instrumental reaction rewarded by electrical stimulation of the brain. B. Food consumption in aphagic and hypophagic cats, rewarded by electrical stimulation of the brain. C. Reversal of food preference with the use of rewarding electrical brain stimulation